


Feel No Shame

by Savageandwise



Series: It's Alright To Hold Back The Night [1]
Category: Music RPF, Oasis (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gallaghercest | Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageandwise/pseuds/Savageandwise
Summary: Sara discovers Noel has a secret. What does it have to do with Liam?The first of 4 prompts.
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher, Noel Gallagher/Sara MacDonald
Series: It's Alright To Hold Back The Night [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787773
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Feel No Shame

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone is doing challenges this month. So my friend @where-it-will-go and I decided to do one too. But for working ladies so not one daily but one weekly. 
> 
> Prompt of the week was "red faced"  
> Please comment! I need the encouragement these days.

So, tell me I'm an idiot. Fuck. Tell me I'm an absolute fucking moron. Ask me how I could let this happen. No. Don't ask. Tell me it doesn't matter. Tell me everything is going to be alright. Lie to me. Make it good. Really good. Make me fucking believe it. Fuck you. You're such a bad liar, you. Fuck.

Sara said she was looking for a lighter. Like there weren't about a million of 'em lying around. What I mean is all women lie, you know. She was looking for something to hold over me head. What I mean is I'm not sorry. She was sticking her nose where it didn't belong, right? And she didn't have any right to demand an explanation. None at all. You know what I mean?

You never get to the point either, may I remind you. I don't know. It's our fatal flaw. What was she looking for, you ask? Who knows? She found...she found...my...my...my drawer with the magazines. You know. Magazines. And right on top of them was your scarf. You know which scarf. The one you used to...fuck, Liam...Fuck…  


What's this? That's what she wants to know.

Pornography, I say. You know the drill. Cause I'm a man. I reckon I didn't have to tell her that bit. Cause she gives me a look that could ice your tripe. She holds up the scarf. Your scarf. That's mine, I tell her. And she just stares at me. Have you ever seen a Scottish woman right before she throws a fit? She looks calm as fuck, and then all hell breaks loose. 

She says she knows it's not mine. She says: I know it's Liam's, so why are you lying? It's got his aftershave all over it. I mean, what should I have said to her? I asked her why she knows what your scent smells like. You're joking, right? She says. He sprays on enough. You can smell him a mile away. You can smell him after he's left a room. She lets that just hang there. The look she gives me, Liam. Thought I was going to be sick. She must have smelled you on me a million times. Fuck.

Tell me it's going to be alright. Tell me she'll be back. Even if I told her to piss off...even if I told her it's over. Even if I told her she'd betrayed me and invaded my privacy. Even if I called her a nosy little rich girl. Oh, God. The things I said to her. Because I fucking love her. I love her and I can't lose her. I've never loved anyone this much. She's...she's...she's...my ideal. She's beautiful and clever and refined. And she doesn't back down, right? I can't pull the wool over her eyes and that. She makes me better. Makes me fucking...fucking better.

You know there's no point comparing. There just isn't. There isn't. There's no fucking point. Cause she's a woman, right? Cause you're...my...you're you. Cause you're different. There's no point. Cause. Cause I say so, right? Right? Cause you're my brother.


End file.
